


Similar Minds

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Past Relationship(s), Sibling-bond, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]<br/>This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].</p><p>You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.</p><p>I don't own Criminal Minds</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds

Name;  
Mary-Alice Rose Rossi

Gender; Female  
Age; 22  
Family; David Rossi (Father- Alive), Isabelle Rossi (Mother- Deceased), Alex Jerou (Fiancee- Missing).  
Appearance;

About;  
A prodigy child genius, graduated high school at age ten, archived her first doctorate in criminal justice and her Ba in Psychology by 13. After which she continued in university archiving four other degrees until she was seventeen when she first got a job with an undercover task force.

 

Relationship status: Engaged  
Crush / Romantic interest: Alex Jerou -May change through the story-

Qualifications;  
Ba’s in;  
Criminal behaviour  
Psychology  
Doctorates in;  
Criminal justice  
Law  
Physics

History;  
Knows Emily as Lauren Reynolds when she was working to take down …. In spain. Though Emily only knows her by her cover name Amelia Faith.  
Her parents divorced long before she was born when her mother was two months pregnant, whom herself didn’t know until two weeks after the divorce.

Extra;  
180 IQ  
Eidetic memory  
Can read 21,000 words a minute


	2. Mission unwanted

I never wanted this, this life, this job, that last assignment.  
It was a joke. How can they justify a suicide mission, especially if they know, no knew - that they’d lose some of their best ‘operatives’. The best in the business needlessly killed, with several others missing and for what? The life of one enemy. The only reason I’m alive is because I was ill. Out of our squadron, no team, that’s not quite either we were all like family. There’s only five of us alive out of twenty eight.   
Myself; Mary-Alice the phantom  
Gaden Donahue; living legend. Status; currently in the bases ICU  
April Morgan; best sharp shooter I’ve ever met after Barton. Status; currently in the bases ICU  
Alex Jerou; the love of my life and the best thing to ever happen to me. status- MIA


End file.
